In many electrical applications, it is often necessary to electrically ground a conduit. Often a ground clamp is attached to the conduit. A ground conductor or wire is then attached or connected to the ground clamp providing continuity or an electrical path to ground. Typically a compression clamp is used that often has two opposing screws or fasteners that are alternately tightened to draw two opposing sections of the clamp together substantially equally, so as to clamp down on the electrical conduit.
One such ground clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,404 entitled “Ground Clamp” and issuing to Mooney et al on Feb. 15, 1977. Therein disclosed is a ground clamp having opposing portions, with a screw or a fastener on each end. The ground clamp is tightened on the conduit by alternately tightening each screw on the opposing ends.
Another ground clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,455 entitled “Ground Clamp Connector” and issuing to Sotolongo on Jul. 1, 1975. Therein disclosed is a standard ground clamp connector having a single intermediately positioned fastener for drawing two opposing body portions together. Additional nests are provided in the body portion to accept multiple ground conductors or wires.
Another ground clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,411 entitled “Hinged Ground Clamp” and issuing to Mooney et al on Oct. 12, 1976. Therein disclosed is an electrical conduit grounding assembly and a pair of longitudinal extending dihedral angle clamp members which embrace the conduit with a hinged knuckle along a proximal longitudinal edge engaging the grounding cable. A screw on the distal end of the clamp members is used to tighten the ground clamp onto the electrical conduit.
While these prior ground clamps have been used successfully to ground electrical conduits, they are often difficult to install and often require disassembly of the ground clamp resulting in loose parts which may be lost. Additionally, often different sized conduits must be accommodated that are often in difficult to reach locations. Therefore, it may be difficult to disassemble and then reassemble a ground clamp around an electrical conduit in difficult to reach locations without loosing or dropping a part of the ground clamp. This makes installation frustrating and difficult. Therefore there is a need for a ground clamp that will accommodate a wide range of different sized conduits, and that is easy to install without the need of removing a part of the ground clamp which could be dropped or lost.
In some applications multiple electrical devices must be grounded. This often requires multiple ground clamps to be attached to a single pipe or rigid conduit. The attaching of multiple ground clamps may be difficult due to limited space. Additionally, poor electrical contact may be made when ground clamps are subsequently installed, especially if after placement of a first ground claim the pipe or rigid conduit has been painted or has become dirty or oxidized. Therefore, there is an additional need for a ground clamp that can accommodate the grounding of multiple electrical devices without removal of the ground clamp or placement of additional ground clamps.